PREQUEL to AWalk To Remember, 10 years before
by VocallyIntimate
Summary: It's 1986.... you'll see it from Landon's point of view, then Jamie's... a 2 sided story.
1. First Day (LPOV)

VocallyIntimate/Angela627's Fan Fic  
  
**The Shadows of The Past  
_  
_**Time: Fall of 1986  
Place: Beaufort County, North Carolina  
  
My name is Landon Carter and I just turned 8 years old. I live in a small town in North Carolina called Beaufort. It's a small stale little town and I wish there was more things for me to do. I practically wasted my whole summer sitting at home and watching re-runs of G.I. Joe and the ThunderCats. It's September and I'm getting ready for school.  
It's a cold monday morning, it's the first day of school. My mom and dad bought me some new clothes and I absolutely hated them. I actually wanted to get some nintendo games, but I had to get clothes. Who needs clothes? I mean, it's just stuff you wear on your body right? Anyways I grab my new back pack and folders. The house is already bustling with life. My dad kisses my mom goodbye as he leaves for work. My mom slaps him on the butt on the way out, not exactly something I wanted to see.  
My mom sees me and says " Well good morning there Master, finally awake are we?"  
I just stare at her " Mom, do I really have to go today? "  
My mother gives me a look "Landon, you're going to school. No questions asked... now sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. "  
"Arrgh, sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold.... " I mimiced my mother with a playful voice. She just stared at me with a angry look. I just gave her a big smile and my mom just smiled and nodded her head.  
My mom prepared some hot cakes with some bacon, but being the stubborn kid I am. I reach for my cereal. It was Cookie Crisp, my favorite. I open the box and the fresh smell of cereal pours out. I grab my bowl and put the cereal inside. I love the sound of cereal hitting the bowl, it's totally the sound of breakfast. Well I finish the cereal and the other breakfast and begin to head out the door. Then sudden a towering figure lumbered over me blocking my escape, It was just my mom.   
" No kiss goodbye? " and I just whined.  
" Mom.... " my mom just bent down with her cheek facing me.  
I just looked at it and told her " You need to wash your face, you're getting acne. "  
My mom got upset and said " Acne hmm? Well you may not want to give me a kiss, but I'm giving you one. " I squirmed in her arms and tried my best to escape the arms of this monstrous giant, alas i found nothing but failure. I ran out the door and waved to my mom as I left my house. It was pretty cloudy outside, but you could see a patch of sun light here and there. The bus I ride is # 34 and the bus stop is 2 houses down.  
The other kids are all excited about school, I don't know why. It's just school.  
#34 pulls up and we all form a line to get in. I just push to the front, haha.   
As we're walking through the aisle there's kids already on the bus. I saw people I knew from 1st grade. Jake, Lilly, Henry, even Belinda was on the bus. I looked at the very back and there was only one spot left so I took it. At the window seat was some black kid named Eric. He said "hey" and just replied with "hey". Eric and I got to talking and I found out Eric just moved here from Louisiana because his mother and father got a job working for the Beaufort County Court system. I pulled out my schedule and saw that Eric and I had the same teacher. This is going to be a fun school year. The bug began to slow down and pulled up to the next stop. We picked 2 girls. I knew them both. Nancy Mcormick and Jamie Sullivan. Jamie was the daughter of the reverend and always seemed a little quiet to me. She got on talking with her friend Nancy and they both sat at the very front. It was weird because before she sat down I caught her looking at me for a second. Ewww, girls are gross. Why is she staring at me? Any ways I ignored it and talked to Dean about what happened on Fat Albert on Saturday morning cartoons. Eric likes those weird kind shows, that and Robocop.   
  
We pull up to our school, good old " Beaufort Elementary School ". We all seperated and went to our own classes. Eric and I searched for room 203. We eventually found it and the teacher placed us in assigned seating. This blows. Oh well Eric was only 2 chairs to the right, we could still mess around. There was 1 seat to empty to the left and in front. Then suddenly this beautiful girl strolled in. I didn't know her name, but her blonde hair bounced as she walked. She made my jaw drop. She spoke to the teacher and the teacher placed her in the seat in front of mine. OH JOY!! Wait, I don't like girls. Girls are yucky.. I think. She walked to her seat, but as she was walking she was looking at me. I smiled at her and she gave me this gorgeous smile. She sat down and I looked over to Eric where he was making a gagging motion with his hands and mouth. I just gave him a jokingly angrily look. He just laughed and pulled out his tape player.  
I looked at this girl in front of me and I stared at her amazing hair. It was bright and bouncy. She turned around and caught me staring at her.   
  
" Hi, I'm Jessica. " She stuck her hand out so I can shake it.  
I just stared at her dumb founded she actually spoke to me. I just stared at her and her hand for a secound.  
" Oh.. i'm sorry.. i uh.. was day dreaming. I'm Landon "  
She just laughed and replied " Nice to meet you Landon. "   
she just smiled at me again and just turned around. She kinda turned around and gave me a smirk then turned back around. Then out of nowhere Jamie Sullivan strolls in.  
The teacher sits her to the left of me. Great... this is going to be fun. The teacher clears her voice and hushs down the class.  
  
" Good morning everyone, my name is Ms. Hemsteldt. Welcome to the third grade. "  
We have a lot to do so let's get started ok? First of all I want everyone to rise and give a little speech about themselves. "  
  
One by one everyone stood up and gave a little description about themselves.  
A kid named Walker stood up and said he likes "Bazooka Joe gum and Cartoons. "  
My kind of guy. He was a wall ball player and was on the cross guard.  
Then Jamie Sullivan stood up. She likes stars, books, and obviously the bible because it was sitting on her desk. She was wearing this old looking long dress. People were kind of chuckling at her. I just looked at her with a puzzled look.   
When Jessica stood up all the guys in the class stared at her. I was so jealous.  
She liked " Carnivals, flowers and a cute smile. "  
When she said that she just looked at me. I blushed and just looked down then back at her. I could see Jamie to left looking at me. I just looked at her " You ok? "   
And she just answered. " Yeah sorry." I just looked at her. " uhm.. it's ok "  
  
Most of the day was filled with fliritng with Jessica and boring assignments.  
Lunch time hit and I spent it playing with Eric and Walker on the wall ball courts.   
Damn, Walker is so small and quick. He kicked both Eric and I butt's hard.  
The bell rand and we had to go back inside.  
Ms. Helmstedt taught us math, I found myself sleeping at this point.  
She sounded like someone pulled out her vocal box and stuck it in some salt for awhile Then it shrunk and stuck it back in. Well it was nearly the end of the day and Ms. Helmstedt put us in groups to do our first assignment. My group was to meet me in the back left corner of the room and Jessica walked over to me. Cool, Jessica was in it.  
Then a kid by the name of Kyle came over and finally Jamie Sullivan. Just my luck.  
I just looked at her and just gave her a small smirk. I guess she could tell I wasn't to happy she was in our group. Our project was to do a presentation on our favorite thing in our lives. Sounded easy enough. The bell rang and I walked with Jessica out to her bus. She rode #15. As I was walking I could see Jamie Sullivan about 7 steps ahead of me.  
She was looking down at her shoes. I just stared at her shoes too and didn't see anything special. Actually, they were cheap $10 payless shoes. Then suddenly I heard someone's voice from far back. I looked back and Jessica had been talking to me and I hadn't notice she was already at her bus. That Jamie Sullivan.. arrgh.  
I ran back to Jessica. " Oh, I'm sorry.. I was looking at something. "  
She just said " yeah, you were looking at Jamie... do you like her? "  
And just looked at her and laughed, " excuse me? haha, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. " She spoke to me in my ear and said " Hey, hey there's a fair going on tonight do you want to go? " and I just looked at her.. I don't like girls..... I.. I guess I do now. " sure, what time? "  
She just told me " Around 6 or 7? " I replied to her " 6:30 then.. " She just looked at me, smiled and got on her bus. I ran over to mine and got on.  
I passed Jamie and kind of felt weird when I looked at her. I couldn't explain it. I just passed her, and glanced back at her as I went through the aisle. Eric was in the last seat jamming to his Micheal Jackson tapes. I just looked out of the back window at #15.  
Jessica is going to make this year great. I sighed and the bus took off to take us home.  
Tonight is going to be fun. 


	2. The Carnival(JPOV)

VocallyIntimate's/Angela627's Fan Fic   
  
Shadows Of The Past Chapter 2  
  
I look up at the sky and thank god for another day. My name is Jamie Sullivan. I'm a quiet  
girl, and the daughter of a widowed reverend. Well the first day of school was over, and I  
couldn't be more glad. The day was really long and I wasn't use to the whole bustling  
activity of people and books. Though I had all these new books, there is always one that I  
keep with me wherever I go.. my bible. It's my refuge from this world, and it helps me to  
be strong when I'm down. I lost my mother when I was still a baby, and faith was  
something she held dear to her. So what better way to honor my mom than to believe in  
the same thing that made her strong, faith. Sometimes I am sad that I never had my  
mother while growing up, but I know that she is always with me and that the Lord has a  
plan for her, for all of us. Her spirit is always around me. I got off the bus saying bye to  
Nancy and proceeded into my house. Seems that my dad was at the church preparing for  
his next sermon or perhaps he was visiting a sick member of the church. He's always  
doing something to help people. After placing all my stuff away I got a glass of kool aid  
and just closed my eyes and thought about my day. Well school was really nerve racking  
because I've never been the best public speaker in the world, so I'm not that social. I'm  
sure people giggle at me because of how I look and how I dress... but I don't judge those  
who don't understand. My friend Nancy and I always sit in the front of the bus, I wouldn't  
like to get stuck in the back like Landon Carter. This morning when I got on the bus I  
caught Landon Carter staring at me when I got on. I don't know what he was staring at, so  
I just stared at him back. There's something different about Landon Carter, he doesn't  
seem like the other boys. There was something about Landon that intrigued me. He was  
rowdy and loud, but I always felt that there was a softer side to him. A side that he  
definitely didn't show, but I know it was there. Our town isn't that big, so Landon and I  
have had the same classes since kindergarten... but we never really talked. Unfortunately  
Nancy didn't have the same class as me, but it's ok. I'd rather focus on what I need to get  
done. I pull out my bible and inside is the information about the class I'm in.  
  
" Hmm.. room 203." i said.   
So I found the room a little later then everyone else. It's not easy because I'm a little afraid  
to ask people for help. I entered the class and there was only one seat left.  
I talked to the teacher and she placed me in the seat. As I walked over I could see a  
new girl that I've never seen her. She was very pretty and her hair was beautiful blonde.  
Low and behold, Landon was in my class... again. He sat to the right of me.  
Landon was staring at the back of her head and had a lost look.  
The girl turned and introduced herself to Landon. I just looked at them both.  
Our teacher was named Ms. Helmstedt and she made us get up and introduce ourselves.  
When it was time I got up and said I liked stars, books and my religion.  
People were giggling, but I'm used to it. The girl stood up and said she likes " Carnivals,  
flowers and a cute smile. " And as she was doing that she gave Landon a look.  
I just looked at him.  
Landon turned to me and said " You ok? "  
and I just gave a small smirk and said " Yeah, sorry. "  
He just looked at me and replied " uhm.. it's ok. "  
So yeah, those are the kind of conversations Landon and I always had in the past.  
Oh well, school work was to be done. We had assignments all day and it was kind of hard  
to concentrate because the two love birds over there kept talking to each other.  
  
It was Lunch time and I met up with Nancy over at the library, this is where we hung out.  
We just sat there and joked about the people in our school. Nancy was more mean about  
it, maybe it's because she tried being the cool girl. I just wanted to be me.  
Well we had to go back to class and I said goodbye to Nancy.  
Back in class we got put in groups. Landon, that girl and some kid named Kyle was in our  
group. We had to make a project of our favorite things in life. Easy.. :)  
I didn't make eye contact with Landon during our group discussion, luckily the bell rang  
and we left for home. I walked straight to the bus. I don't like looking at people so I just  
look down. It's seems funny, but I felt as though Landon and I were being forced   
together all the time. People say I look at my feet, it's not that. I don't like making eye  
contact with people. I got on the bus and sat next to Nancy. She was really excited and  
said there was a fair tonight and that she wanted to go with me.   
I said " I'll ask my dad ok? Then I'll call you "  
She just hugged me and said " Let's go at 6 then, if you can! "  
And I just nodded to her. Then Landon got on the bus, he again looked at me  
Was there something on my face? I touched my cheek and wiped it.   
As he walked passed I could feel his eyes on me, even after he passed me. I was just to  
scared to turn around. Well here I am now.. back at home.. that sure was a long day.  
  
Maybe I'll try calling church, maybe my dad is there.  
I picked up the receiver and dialed the church.   
  
" Hello? " my father answered.  
  
" Daddy!! Hi! " I squealed.  
  
" Hi Jamie, you at home? "  
I just replied a yes and we talked for about 5 minutes.  
Eventually I asked him if I could go tonight and he said ok. He left $20 in the living room  
in the drawer of the oak desk  
for me just In case I needed it. My dad was always smart.  
I called Nancy and told her the news and she zipped to my house in a hurry. It was only 3  
pm, but she likes to hang out here. We spent the afternoon doing some homework and  
talking about nothing really. My dad came home around 5 pm and giggled when he saw  
us two in my room.  
  
" Is this girl talk? Can I join hm? "  
I just ran to my dad and hugged him...  
" Hi daddy! And.. no you can't join. you're a boy. haha "  
" Aww... I see you. I love Jamie, be careful tonight ok? I just came by to  
check on you, I've got a meeting over at the Bennets tonight. You 2 be good now oK?  
You got the $20? "  
  
And I just answered yes. He just kissed me on my head and grabbed his suit case and  
headed for the door.   
Since I was allowed out why stay here? Nancy and I went the Elmer's Mall to check out  
the new  
Glo Worms and My Little Pony toys. I was almost tempted to use my money at the mall.,  
but I saved it for the carnival.  
Since the Carnival was taking place at the mall's parking lot, there wasn't too far to walk.  
It was about 6:05 and we headed outside. The carnival was already quite alive.   
Nancy and I started with some bumper cars and it was fun. When we walked out Nancy  
was holding her neck pretending she got in accident. She was always doing something  
goofy like that. We both were getting kind of hungry, so we bought some hot-dogs and  
played some games. I won a teddy bear from the dart game, as where Nancy won nothing.  
She gave me a pouting face and was jealous of my bear. Nancy tried over and over and  
ended up using 1/2 of her money just at darts. I thought she was going to throw the dart at  
the helper because she was so mad. It was funny to see her determination. We were  
having a great time and we saw a fortune teller, and me being Christian I didn't really  
believe it. Yet I just wanted to check it out for fun, so I forced Nancy to go with me. We  
ran over to the line and there was 2 kids in front of us.  
I only saw them from the back, so I didn't pay them no mind. Nancy was going on and on  
how lame these gypsy ladies were and that she'd rather not go. I just told her " Look at the  
sign, 2 people can get their fortune read for the price of one, might as well Nancy! ". She  
just looked at me and gave me a discontented look. The kids in front of us were laughing  
and having a good time, then they turned around.  
It was Landon and that new girl from class. I just looked at him, then quickly to her.  
I just smiled at them and said a few words. " Hey there Carter, you guys having fun? "  
He just nodded and smiled. Then his friend looked at me and stuck her hand out.  
She had little pink wristbands on and her hair was in a twist to one side. I'm sure this style  
will go out some day. I shook her hand. " Hi, my name is Jessica. "  
and I just shook her hand tightly " Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie... welcome to Beaufort. "  
She said thank you and turned around. Nancy just looked at me and whispered.   
" She' s so prissy, she looks like a miniature version of Malibu barbie. "  
I just gave her an angry and hushed her. We waited about 5 minutes in line and they were  
next to go in. Then suddenly Jessica just said something to Landon, I'm not sure what it  
was.. but she left him there. Landon just looked at her amazed and lifted his arms in  
disbelief. It was there turn now and he was alone. Upset he just put his hands on his waste  
and tapped his foot. He glanced at me and just simply asked  
" You want to go in with me? I overheard your friend Nancy over there isn't a big fan of  
the fortune teller.... it's on me I suppose. Don't want to waste my money for nothing. "  
I was shocked he even asked me and whispered " sure ". It was so quiet that Landon  
couldn't hear what I said. He just asked " What? ", I just cleared my throat and answered "  
Sure. " Nancy said she'll just wait for me outside.. the gypsy creeps her out. Reminds her  
of Mr. T with a bad accent.  
  
We entered and the room was semi dark with a few cheap electronic candles supposedly  
flickering on and off. She looked at us both and said " Come, sit. "  
I sat down and Landon sort of scooted his chair closer to mine.. maybe it was just me. But  
it felt... good to have him near. Naw... what was I thinking.   
Landon paid the $2.50 and the gypsy put in her pouch. She was wearing weird garments.  
A purple robe with a cheap golden sprayed head ware. Her nails were  
dark with little star stickers on them. She spoke and said " In the world of magic and  
unknown I do not use names, so do not tell me them understand? Fate runs it's own  
course and a name does not matter. " We both just nodded yes and she unveiled her  
crystal ball, and it was definitely mysterious looking. She turned off the lights and then a  
faded reddish light came from   
some kind of lamp above us. She did your whole " mantra " thing and looked at Landon.  
  
" You son will have a very hard life....... it's unclear but I see pain and suffering, yet I see   
strength and courage. You have a good heart, too bad you don't show it to other people.   
The crystal ball is showing me that you will be a very successful man, but there will be  
something that you will lose that will threaten the success of your future. It won't show  
me what, but all I can say is when you have it.. and it leaves. Don't give up on your path,  
because you're going to have something some people only dream of.. and I don't think it's  
particularly material wealth... but more like... wealthy in love perhaps. That's all I can tell  
you.. "   
  
Landon was just amazed at what he heard and smiled. He just looked at me and just  
smiled. " Did you hear? I'm going to be successful! Yes! "  
I just nodded in a annoyed matter, if I was Landon thing the would've caught my ear was  
the part about love. I guess Landon was a typical boy. As I was staring at Landon with a   
stupefied look the gypsy then looked at me and began looking in her ball.  
  
" Now it's your turn my dear. You are a beautiful person inside and out. You posses  
tremendous strength and a extremely enduring heart. Definitely a trait that not most  
young kids have. The ball is showing me that you will also have a rough life, but the  
strength and faith you posses will help you through. Yet there's a lone figure that will also  
help you... I can't see his face.. but he will be there for you when darkness comes. He will  
become the most loving figure in your life and will not leave you. As for your distant  
future.. I'm still unsure of why I can't see a future, all the ball is showing me is darkness.  
It's ok my dear, it happens sometimes. The ball does things mysteriously. "  
  
I smiled and thanked her for the fortune. Landon was looking at me the whole time I was  
getting my reading.. he stares at me a lot. Actually I find it kind of annoying.   
I just turned to him " Carter, why do you stare at me all the time? It makes me feel weird.  
" He just blinked and then just tried to play it off, but I could tell. " Oh.. haha.. I do that  
on purpose.. just to bug you. It works doesn't it? " I just nodded a no at him.  
As we both got up to leave the gypsy stopped us suddenly.   
  
"Wait you two.. I don't usually do this.. but I sense something from the both of you. It's  
something that I can't explain. Maybe it's because you're both young, or it maybe it's just  
unclear. You.. boy. This girl is important to you... you may not know it now.. but you  
will. And you young miss... don't let this boy deceive you. I'm sure both of you will forget  
what I've told you today.. but if there is one thing I ask you not to forget.. is to know one  
another.. so that in the future if anything should happen you know one another. It maybe  
in a year.. maybe 10 years.. who knows. It seems that fate will  
have its way with you two, for that I am certain... that is all I know. "  
  
Landon and I just stared at one another, we both looked down. I was blushing.. I never  
looked at Landon in that way. I exited to find Nancy talking to some clown about his  
balloons. I tried to play it off, but Landon touched my shoulder and turned me around.  
" Jamie.. I don't know you... but don't say anything to anyone about what the lady said ok?  
" I just looked at him.. I was kind of hurt by what he said. Who would I tell? Well maybe  
Nancy.. but then again Nancy does have a big mouth. SO I suppose I understood what he  
said. Suddenly out of nowhere Jessica came back and apologized to Landon.   
  
" Hey.. I'm sorry about that. Are you mad? "  
Landon just looked at her, " Naw, not really. But.. you could've done that another time. "  
I wonder what they were talking about. Well they turned to leave and Landon just nodded  
his head at me. I replied with a nod of my own. I didn't know what to think of what the  
lady told me.. that she can't see a future, that a lone figure will be there for me.. my dad  
perhaps? I don't know.. and something about Landon? This was getting too weird for me.  
Nancy had to be home by 7 so we began to walk home.  
As we walked we talked about the typical stuff. She mainly asked the questions and I just  
answered with a occasional " uh huh.. yeah ", but as we were walking the voice of the  
gypsy lady rang in my head. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Nancy and I parted ways and  
I went inside my house. I found my dad asleep on his chair with the tv on. I just woke him  
up and told him she should sleep in his room. He didn't and just woke up.  
  
" How was your day honey? " he asked.  
  
" Good daddy, what's to eat? "  
We had some dinner and I went upstairs and did homework and just fell asleep.  
Another day tomorrow.. 


	3. The Carnival/Nightmare(LPOV)

VI's/Angela 627's Fan Fic  
  
Shadow's Of The Past  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was about afternoon time that day after school and the sun was shining brightly with a crisp breeze dancing through the trees. I got off the bus after school and just sat at my house. I topped off the first day of school with finishing up my homework. It was important to me that I be a good student, so I can be successful like my dad.  
I kissed my mother hello as I entered. She welcomed me with open arms and had a ham sandwhich ready for me. She usually did things like that, always making sure I was full and safe. I asked her if it was ok that I goto the carnival tonight, and she said it's ok, but I had to be home before 7:30. See, in beaufort the parents allow their kids to run around because there's virtually no crime. I feel sad for the police officers here because they only dream of the action they could have in the big cities... but for me, Being in Beaufort was all I wanted. As I was in my room I was unpacking my stuff when the idea of doing the project with Jessica entered my mind. I smiled, then I thought of Jamie.. and I kind of winced at the thought. Why does she have to be so, weird? Well anyways I ignore it and plop on my bed, and I turn my tv on. Smurfs was on and I had this sudden urge to just stretch. So i did so leading myself to sleep. I woke up around 5:55 pm, I guess my body wasn't used to being at school yet. I'm so tired, but I'm suppose to meet Jessica in about an 30 minutes so I hurry to get ready. I spiff myself up with some dockers and a bright blue polo shirt, buttoned half way of course. Being 8 years old I didn't really care much for looking good, but I believe I had a crush on Jessica. 8 year olds can have crushes too right? Well as I was jumping down the stairs when I had ran into my father, he sat on the couch watching his favorite show, "Silver Spoons". I never really understood that show, but at the same time if it wasn't a cartoon I didn't really care. I said hello to him and he hugged me. He was looking kind of sad though, I glanced at my mom and she was being silent the whole time. Usually she has something to say, but she was keeping to herself. My dad handed me a 20 dollar bill on the way out and said, "Don't go spending it all one game son, and don't do anything I wouldn't do ok?"  
I just nodded at him and snatched the 20. I kissed my mom goodbye and ran out the door. I went to the side of my house and pulled out my orange bmx. I love this orange bike, but one day I'll buy me a car. It's going to be the most awesome thing you'll ever see. I pedalled fast to meet Jessica. She had whispered to me meet me in the front the school, kind of liked she didn't want people to know where she lived. I wonder why, I didn't find out until later on why. As I biked through the streets I waved at cars and people. There was a 1st grader by the name of Tommy Tukons who was having a lemonade sale with the old fashioned personally built wooden lemonade stand. I laughed at the sign they painted as I biked by. I read " Lemonaid for only 2 penees ". They looked at me as I biked by, and they were probably wondering why I was laughing.   
  
I finally arrive at the school around 6:15 and suprisingly Jessica was already there waiting underneath the oaktree. He had a big pink JEM bike. ( for those who don't remember JEM, she was a rock and roll version of Barbie in the 80's ). I think she saw me more as a buddy and just wanted to make friends, but I'm not sure. I pedalled over to her with a slight heavy breathe. "Hey.. you're early.", I said. She just smiled at me, "Hey, you are too, ready?". I told her of course and we biked over to the mall. That's where the carnival was at. My transformer watch read about 6:20 when we got there and the carnival was bustiling with activity. She was a regular ride freak and we ended up going on all the rides. I was more of a mellowed out person, I wasn't too excited about being rotated on a big wheel 80 feet from the ground. But I enjoyed the time here, social events in Beaufort are always so friendly because everyone knows everyone else. There old couples here, little kids, even the high school teenager. There was one that I particularly saw. His name was "Vance" and he was pretty much the big dog in Beaufort High School. All the girls liked him and all the guys wanted to be him. When I grow up.. I'm going to be just like Vance. I told Jessica that I'd be right back and I walk over to take a close look at him. Though he's not technically an adult, he has a frightening presence around little kids. I look at him and he sees me staring at him. He just looks at me straight in the eye and nods his head in a " what's up " manner. I just smile back and nod as well. He is so cool. I run back to Jessica who has managed to win a big teddy bear as I was gone at a throw the ball at the pins game. It was kind of scary, because as pretty as Jessica was.. she could probably beat me up. She seemed so innocent earlier, but hanging out with her made me realize she's a real tomboy. She even threw the ball like a guy. I guess you can say my crush for her kind of faded away, but I'm only 8. What do I know of crushes. We laughed as we ran through the crowd, and in the middle of that I had dropped my cotton candy. It sucked because I payed a $1.25 for it and it wasn't that good. As i lifted the remaining sludgy parts of the cotton candy over to the trash a sign that said " Fortunes read, 2 for the price of one. " So i told her that we should go check it out. She really didn't want to, she said that she could use her money in a better way. I told her, " hey.. I'll pay" She just shrugged her shoulders and we both walked over there. It seemed like she didn't want to go... something personal maybe.  
The line wasn't long so the wait for it actually was pretty short. We joked and laughed I heard two girls talking behind us and I turned around. Low and behold it was once again the infamous Jamie Sullivan. She smiled and simply said to me, "" Hey there Carter, you guys having fun? " I just smiled and said "Yah, it's alright I guess. " Jessica glanced over to me as if   
she was like " WHAT? ". She turned and introduced herself to Jamie and Jamie simply said " Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie... welcome to Beaufort. "   
They shook hands and she turned back around. She seems offended by what I said.  
We heard little whispers coming from Nancy and Jamie just shushed her.   
Jessica smiled at the fact that she knew Nancy was talking about her.  
Then 5 minutes later we're about to go in and Jessica simply tells me, " Hey... I'm not in the mood for fortune telling. I'll wait for you over at the dart game. "  
I was like "What?" and Jessica walked off. I just raised my arms and I couldn't believe she just did that. Well I ask Jamie to come in with me... I am paying for 2.   
  
( read the gypsy's message in chapter 2 )  
I was somewhat shocked and ecstatically happy about what I heard. Not about the whole losing something deal, but that I'm going to be successful! Well as we exited the tent I just turned to jamie and said, " Jamie.. I don't know you... but don't say anything to anyone about what the lady said ok?"  
She seemed offended.. but I don't want anyone knowing I went into a dark tent with Jamie. People might start saying things... especially Nancy. She's not exactly the quietest hen in the hen house.  
  
Jessica comes back over and simply says, " Hey.. I'm sorry about that. Are you mad? ". I just looked at her puzzled and replied, " Naw, not really. But.. you could've done that another time. " We began to leave and I tilted my head to Jamie. She did the same. I watch now read 7:05 and I had to be home soon. She explained to me why she had left. She felt that when I answered Jamie " It's alright I guess " that it seemed like I wasn't having fun with her at the carnival.. like hanging out wasn't exciting for me. I told her that it wasn't that. I just don't talk to Jamie Sullivan enthusiastically. She asked me why and I just told her, " I don't know.. I just don't. " I'm sure had to as well so we got on our bikes and biked home. I simply waved to her and said, " Hey, thanks for hanging out with me. " She just smiled and pedalled faster as if she was racing someone. She is totally a guy.  
  
When i got to my house I placed my bike back in the side as soon as I got in I heard my parents were arguing upstairs. They don't really argue, but when they do. I  
freak out. I just ran upstairs and started to do my project about what I love.  
I put down my cartoons, my bike and cool watch. I drew pictures on a small sheet of blank paper and wrote out why these were my favorite. It was around 9pm and the house was virtually silent. I guess my parents has stopped arguing. I was getting sleepy and I crashed in my bed. I stared at war planes on my ceiling and i tucked myself into bed. I really should've changed first.. oh well. i drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was a weird dream i was having... I saw a person about the age of Vance, but he sort of resembled me. I saw him in a suit standing in this church hall with a lot of people. Suddenly this elderly gentlemen opens the door and I can't make out his face.. but next to him appeared a girl clinging to his arm.. it looked like someone I knew but just.. older. What is this? I know that girl........... she look so familiar. I can't exactly pi point who she is.. but.. I know her. She begins to walk towards me then a bright light hits.. I see that guy again overlooking a grave... light hits again.. i'm see him fall from a branch.. so many things begin to start flashing around me and my head begins to spin. I can see right with all these images flashing in front of me. It starts to scare me because suddenly I'm thrown into a dark hole where I land on a coffin. Is this what I'm going to lose? I'm going to lose someone close to me? My mom? My dad? Who? Then the coffin opens up and it's empty... but I fall in. The lid closes and I scream in the darkness pounding on the roof of the coffin. I begin to cry, the suddenly I wake up. My mom is holding me and I'm crying in her arms. That stupid gypsy lady.. telling me things about non-sense. Where was all the successful stuff? I hate fortune tellers now. My mom cradles me back to sleep and I finally have a good night. Yet I do wake up tired the next morning. I pack my stuff up and go through the usual routine, and I walk out the door for school. What a night.  



End file.
